This invention relates to an improved porting arrangement for a scavenged type two-cycle internal combustion engine and more particularly to a porting arrangement that permits a more compact engine configuration.
In port scavenged two-cycle internal combustion engines it has been the practice to provide pairs of scavenging passages arranged symmetrically with repect to a plane that passes through the center axis of the corresponding cylinder. In order to permit a compact arrangement it has been the practice to dispose this plane at an angle other than at a right angle to the crankshaft axis. Although such a disposition does permit a more compact arrangement than if the ports and related passages were at right angles, the arrangement still does not permit the maximum degree of compactness. In addition, even with only a single cylinder this porting arrangement requires a relatively large cylinder casting and engine assembly.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved porting arrangement for a two-cycle engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved scavenging system for an internal combustion engine of the two-cycle type that permits a more compact assembly while at the same time improving scavenging.